Пони, которая присматривает за мной/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Sweet Apple Acres S4E17.png Apple Bloom leaned against the door S4E17.png Apple Bloom listening to other Apples talking inside the room S4E17.png Apple Bloom pacing S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom walking S4E17.png Apple Bloom worried S4E17.png The door S4E17.png Apple Bloom with her eyes shut nervously S4E17.png Apple Bloom looking worried S4E17.png Sweetie Belle looking at Apple Bloom S4E17.png Scootaloo beginning to talk S4E17.png Scootaloo -we'll be here for you- S4E17.png Sweetie Belle with her hooves in the air S4E17.png Sweetie Belle smiling at Apple Bloom S4E17.png Sweetie Belle shrugging S4E17.png Sweetie -it could change everything for you- S4E17.png Apple Bloom with a sad expression S4E17.png Apple Bloom with her teeth clenched S4E17.png Apple Bloom becomes more worried S4E17.png The door knob S4E17.png The door opens S4E17.png Apple Bloom with a blank expression S4E17.png CMC looking at the door S4E17.png The shadow of Applejack S4E17.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom switching places S4E17.png CMC in serious mode S4E17.png CMC sees Applejack walking S4E17.png Applejack walking in front of the CMC S4E17.png The other Apples in front of CMC S4E17.png Apple Bloom with sweat on her face S4E17.png Apple Bloom sweating S4E17.png Granny Smith looking at Big McIntosh S4E17.png Granny Smith looking at Applejack S4E17.png Granny Smith -So, we here have decided- S4E17.png CMC sweating S4E17.png Granny Smith -that you're old enough to stay- S4E17.png The CMC astonished S4E17.png CMC excited S4E17.png Apple Bloom silencing Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S4E17.png CMC back to serious mode S4E17.png Apple Bloom -I accept your decision- S4E17.png Other Apples see CMC walking away S4E17.png Other Apples hear CMC excited S4E17.png |-| 2 = Эппл Блум разрешают остаться дома ---- Lens flare S4E17.png Applejack and Big Mac carrying pies S4E17.png Applejack putting pies S4E17.png Applejack smile S4E17.png Apple Bloom carrying pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom running while carrying pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom accidentally hits Applejack S4E17.png Applejack sees pies falling down S4E17.png Applejack catches the pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I can't believe" S4E17.png.png Applejack "is a big responsibility" S4E17.png.png Apple Bloom "I know it!" S4E17.png.png Apple Bloom "grown up enough to handle it" S4E17.png.png Apple Bloom "I won't let you down" S4E17.png.png The_Apples_see_Granny_Smith_S4E17.png Granny Smith "you better be there!" S4E17.png.png Granny_Smith_pats_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Granny Smith "your delivery routes is tougher" S4E17.png.png Applejack_given_a_map_S4E17.png Big_Mac_given_a_map_S4E17.png Applejack "We know, Granny" S4E17.png.png Apple Bloom "It is?" S4E17.png.png Applejack "I didn't mean it like that" S4E17.png.png Applejack "I take my job as your big sister" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_given_a_checklist_S4E17.png Applejack "Just a little list of helpful reminders" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_reading_checklist_S4E17.png Granny_Smith_looking_S4E17.png Big_Mac_looking_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_reading_the_checklist_S4E17.png Apple Bloom "You don't have to worry about me" S4E17.png.png Other_Apples_listening_to_Apple_Bloom_talking_S4E17.png Applejack 'I'm just not so sure I am" S4E17.png.png Apple Bloom "But you trust me" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_grin_S4E17.png Big_Mac_and_Granny_Smith_nodding_heads_S4E17.png Applejack "Okay then" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_pushing_cart_S4E17.png AJ_and_Big_Mac_leaving_S4E17.png Cabbie pony helps Granny into the taxi S4E17.png Granny_Smith_on_the_taxi_waving_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_waving_at_Granny_Smith_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_waving_S4E17.png Applejack_waving_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_waving_at_AJ_S4E17.png Apple Bloom "Woo-hoo!" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_super_excited_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_smile_S4E17.png |-| 3 = Начиная беспокоиться ---- Applejack_and_Big_Mac_pulling_pie_carts_S4E17.png Applejack_very_worried_S4E17.png Applejack_biting_on_her_hoof_S4E17.png Applejack_looks_behind_S4E17.png Applejack_stops_S4E17.png Applejack's_cart_gets_hit_S4E17.png Big_Mac_behind_Applejack's_cart_S4E17.png Applejack_-okay_on_her_own-_S4E17.png Applejack_-to_put_on_her_list-_S4E17.png Applejack_and_Big_Mac_pulling_the_carts_S4E17.png Big_McIntosh_looking_S4E17.png Applejack_'I_know,_I'm_probably_just_bein'_silly'_S4E17.png Applejack_'I'd_feel_a_heap_better_if_I_could'_S4E17.png Big_Mac_sees_Applejack_going_behind_S4E17.png Big_Mac_listening_to_Applejack_talking_S4E17.png Big_Mac_continuing_the_journey_S4E17.png |-| 4 = Дома ---- The_farmhouse_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_with_checklist_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pumping_bellows_S4E17.png Check_mark_1_S4E17.png Hats_and_bows_about_to_fall_down_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_closes_door_quickly_S4E17.png Check_mark_2_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-That's_everything_on_Applejack's_list!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pushes_checklist_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_dancing_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_reading_a_book_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_standing_on_kitchen_table_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-I_can!-_S4E17.png |-| 5 = Всегда быть рядом с Эппл Блум ---- Applejack_opens_the_door_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_falls_down_S4E17.png Bowl_of_spaghetti_on_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Applejack_-I_came_back_to_check_on_you-_S4E17.png The_mess_S4E17.png Fruit_jams_S4E17.png Applejack_sees_the_mess_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_shakes_off_spaghetti_sauce_S4E17.png Applejack_looking_at_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Applejack_hugging_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-I'm_not_a_baby!-_S4E17.png Applejack_-Family's_way_more_important-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-But_I'm_fine!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-And_actually-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-this_was_kind_of_your_fault-_S4E17.png Applejack_-I_know-_S4E17 (1).png Applejack_holding_Apple_Bloom's_face_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-I'm_perfectly_capable_of_stayin'_home_alone-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-Just_look!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_reads_the_checklist_S4E17.png Applejack_-What_was_that--_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_opening_refrigerator_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_jumps_onto_refrigerator_S4E17.png Grape_jam_falling_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_covered_in_grape_jam_S4E17.png Foods_falling_down_S4E17.png Applejack_-Oh,_no!-_S4E17.png Applejack_-This_is_worse_than_I_thought!-_S4E17.png Applejack_-and_I'm_not_leavin'_you_home_alone-_S4E17.png Applejack_hugs_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_is_worried_S4E17.png Applejack_standing_S4E17.png AJ calling Apple Bloom's name S4E17.png Apple Bloom hiding from Applejack S4E17.png Apple Bloom shocked by AJ S4E17.png Applejack smiling S4E17.png Applejack -I'm right here!- S4E17.png Apple Bloom -I don't need you watchin' over me!- S4E17.png Applejack laughing S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-Look!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_taking_a_rake_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-raking-_leaves_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_realizes_what_she's_actually_doing_S4E17.png Pillow_tied_on_rake_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pointing_at_rake_S4E17.png Applejack_-I_don't_know-_S4E17.png AJ_-and_doesn't_want_her_to_get_an_owie--_S4E17.png Applejack_putting_a_helmet_on_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_frustrated_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_touches_a_tree_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_ready_to_buck_an_apple_tree_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_bucking_apple_tree_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_notices_leaves_falling_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_looks_up_S4E17.png Apples_on_a_net_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_notices_the_nets_S4E17.png Applejack_puts_helmet_on_Apple_Bloom_again_S4E17.png Applejack_smiling_and_Apple_Bloom_frustrated_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pushing_a_wagon_of_apples_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_looking_S4E17.png Applejack_with_a_screwdriver_S4E17.png Wagon_wheel_with_support_wheels_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_being_put_on_a_helmet_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_is_frustrated_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_opening_door_S4E17.png Chair_covered_with_plastic_S4E17.png Lamp_covered_with_plastic_S4E17.png Edges_of_picture_frames_covered_with_plastic_S4E17.png Plastic_covering_S4E17.png Furnitures_covered_in_plastic_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_sees_Applejack_S4E17.png AJ_-I_promise_it_won't_ever_happen_again-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-I'm_fine!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_angered_S4E17.png Applejack_-that's_sweet-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_not_happy_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_being_put_on_a_second_helmet_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_getting_even_more_frustrated_S4E17.png |-| 6 = План ---- Apple_Bloom_on_her_bed_S4E17 (1).png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_looking_at_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Applejack_-Maybe_a_snack_while_havin'_a_hoof_massage-_S4E17.png Sweetie_-Why,_that_sounds_delightful!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_silences_Sweetie_Belle_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_tries_to_close_the_door_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_closes_door_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-You_see_what_I_mean-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-without_Applejack_hoverin'_over_me!-_S4E17.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_thinking_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_looking_out_the_window_S4E17.png Pie_cart_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_has_an_idea_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-The_pies!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-to_some_incredibly_hard-to-reach_town-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-somepony_watchin'_over_me!-_S4E17.png Scootaloo_-come_back_and_check_on_you-_S4E17.png Sweetie_-you_need_an_escape_plan-_S4E17.png Scootaloo_-I_got_an_idea_for_one!-_S4E17.png Scootaloo_opens_cupboard_S4E17.png Scootaloo_pointing_at_Apple_Bloom's_many_bows_S4E17.png Scootaloo_puts_a_bow_on_Sweetie_Belle_S4E17.png Sweetie_and_Apple_Bloom_sees_Scootaloo_on_bed_S4E17.png Scootaloo_touches_bow_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-It_is!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_about_to_sing_S4E17.png CMC_dancing_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_jumping_on_pies_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_singing_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_interrupted_from_singing_S4E17.png Scootaloo_-No_time_for_a_song!-_S4E17.png CMC_hears_AJ_knocking_on_the_door_S4E17.png Sweetie_-we've_gotta_get_you_out_of_here_now!-_S4E17.png CMC_putting_hooves_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-let's_do_it!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_escaping_S4E17.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_sees_Apple_Bloom_fall_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_on_hay_bale_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_on_hay_bale_looking_S4E17.png Pie_cart_in_front_of_hay_bales_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_ready_S4E17.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_waving_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pulling_pie_cart_S4E17.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_hears_Applejack_S4E17.png Scootaloo_-get_in_while_I_hide!-_S4E17.png Scootaloo_opening_cupboard_S4E17.png Sweetie_Belle_on_bed_S4E17.png Scootaloo_-Sweetie,_no!-_S4E17.png Sweetie_-How_does_she_sleep--_S4E17.png Scootaloo_-With_sass!-_S4E17.png Applejack_at_the_door_S4E17.png Sweetie_nervous_S4E17.png Applejack_-you_are_a_delicate_flower-_S4E17.png Applejack_-check_on_you_again_in_a_bit-_S4E17.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_sigh_in_relief_S4E17.png AJ_at_the_door_again_S4E17.png AJ_-Need_anythin'_now--_S4E17.png AJ_-How_'bout_now--_S4E17.png Applejack_with_a_blanket_S4E17.png Applejack_-Did_I_hear_a_cough--_S4E17.png Applejack_-Want_a_glass_of_water--_S4E17.png Clock_S4E17.png |-| 7 = Эпплджек понимает что её сестра ушла ---- Sweetie_Belle_snoring_S4E17.png Scootaloo_lying_on_Apple_Bloom's_bows_S4E17.png Scootaloo_hears_door_opened_S4E17.png _S4E17.png AJ "dozin' so peaceful-like" S4E17.png.png AJ_rubbing_her_hoof_on_Sweetie_Belle_S4E17.png Scootaloo_gasp_S4E17.png Applejack_hears_Scootaloo's_voice_S4E17.png Applejack_sees_Scootaloo_inside_cupboard_S4E17.png Sweetie_Belle_wakes_up_S4E17.png Applejack "She's not here!" S4E17.png.png Applejack_running_S4E17.png Applejack_searching_in_the_drawer_S4E17.png Applejack_lifts_Apple_Bloom's_bed_S4E17.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_looking_at_each_other_S4E17.png Sweetie "we know exactly where she is" S4E17.png.png Scootaloo "Yeah, she's making your" S4E17.png.png Applejack_surprised_S4E17.png Applejack_looks_at_Scootaloo_S4E17.png Applejack "I may never see my little sister again!" S4E17.png.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_looking_down_S4E17.png AJ_'Rarity's_on_her_way_here_to_look_after_you_two'_S4E17.png Applejack "did Apple Bloom at least bring flameproof boots?" S4E17.png.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_looking_at_each_other_S4E17.png Applejack "A lion tamer's chair?" S4E17.png.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_worried_S4E17.png Applejack "A snake charmin' flute?!" S4E17.png.png Sweetie_biting_her_lips_S4E17.png Applejack "A hunk of ricotta?!" S4E17.png.png Sweetie_closes_her_eyes_S4E17.png Applejack_gasp_S4E17.png AJ_biting_her_hoof_S4E17.png AJ "maybe there's still time to catch her" S4E17.png.png Sweetie "It must've been hours ago" S4E17.png.png AJ "Oh, no!" S4E17.png.png |-| 8 = Доставка пирогов ---- Apple_Bloom_walking_through_flame_geyser_swamp_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_looking_around_swamp_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_the_map_S4E17.png Map_in_Apple_Bloom's_hoof_S4E17.png Apple Bloom "can't see a darn thing" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom's_map_gets_burned_S4E17.png Flames_whooshing_around_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Apple Bloom "now at least I can see" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_squinting_her_eyes_S4E17.png Monster_approaching_S4E17.png Chimera's_silhouette_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_scared_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_meets_the_chimera_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_running_away_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_cut_off_by_flames_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_trapped_by_wall_of_fire_S4E17.png Chimera "I'd stay where you are" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_and_chimera_surrounded_by_flames_S4E17.png Chimera's_tiger_and_goat_heads_S4E17.png Chimera's_snake_head_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_nervous_grin_S4E17.png Chimera "you don't have to worry about that" S4E17.png.png Chimera_snake_head_hypnotic_eyes_S4E17.png Apple Bloom "you don't say" S4E17.png.png Chimera_approaching_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_terrified_S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head "one..." S4E17.png.png Chimera's goat head "two..." S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_cornered_S4E17.png Chimera's snake head "three!" S4E17.png.png Apple_Bloom_running_past_chimera_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_running_through_swamp_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_dodging_flames_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_home_free_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_looking_behind_S4E17.png Pie_cart_sitting_in_the_swamp_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_screeches_to_a_halt_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_going_back_for_the_cart_S4E17.png Chimera "where do you think you're going" S4E17.png.png Chimera_between_Apple_Bloom_and_the_cart_S4E17.png Chimera_flinching_from_flames_S4E17.png Chimera_snake_head_hissing_at_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Chimera_snake_head_chasing_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Snake_head_trips_up_chimera_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pushing_pie_cart_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_wheeling_hooves_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pushing_cart_uphill_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_sees_chimera_at_hill_bottom_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pushing_cart_over_hill_S4E17.png Pie_cart_wheels_into_the_bushes_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_looking_back_to_chimera_S4E17.png Chimera_climbing_over_the_hill_S4E17.png Chimera_cornering_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Chimera "where are the pies" S4E17.png.png Chimera goat head "this is your fault" S4E17.png.png Chimera_tiger_head_groaning_S4E17.png Chimera tiger head "no idea what it's like" S4E17.png.png Chimera_goat_head_looking_away_S4E17.png Apple Bloom "uh, actually..." S4E17.png.png Chimera goat "try listening to me for a change" S4E17.png.png Chimera snake head "any last words" S4E17.png.png Snake_head_about_to_eat_Apple_Bloom_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_and_snake_head_hear_Applejack_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_and_chimera_hearing_Applejack_S4E17.png |-| 9 = Эпплжек спасает ---- Applejack_leaping_over_fire_S4E17.png Chimera_sees_Applejack_S4E17.png Chimera_about_to_attack_Applejack_S4E17.png Applejack_leaping_into_action_S4E17.png Chimera_running_S4E17.png Applejack_determined_S4E17.png Chimera_determined_S4E17.png Applejack_dodges_the_chimera_S4E17.png Applejack_in_flameproof_boots_S4E17.png Applejack_blowing_flute_S4E17.png Chimera's_snake_head_listening_to_the_music_S4E17.png Chimera's_snake_head_falls_down_S4E17.png Chimera_jumps_S4E17.png Applejack_holding_a_lion-taming_chair_S4E17.png Chimera's_tiger_head_roaring_S4E17.png Applejack_pointing_the_chair_towards_the_chimera_S4E17.png Chair_in_chimera's_tiger_head's_mouth_S4E17.png Chimera's_tiger_head_trying_to_remove_chair_out_of_mouth_S4E17.png Chair_destroyed_S4E17.png Chimera_looking_S4E17.png Applejack_waving_at_the_chimera_S4E17.png Chimera_about_to_attack_S4E17.png Chimera_running_towards_Applejack_S4E17.png Chimera's_snake_head_stuck_onto_tree_S4E17.png The_chimera_running_S4E17.png Applejack_dodging_the_chimera_S4E17.png Chimera's_tiger_head_stuck_at_a_tree_S4E17.png Chimera_trying_to_break_free_S4E17.png Chimera's_goat_head_sees_Applejack_S4E17.png AJ_determined_S4E17.png Chimera's_goat_head_growling_S4E17.png Applejack_presents_a_ricota_S4E17.png AJ_throws_ricota_S4E17.png Chimera's_goat_head_eating_ricota_S4E17.png Chimera_stuck_onto_trees_S4E17.png Applejack_takes_Apple_Bloom_with_her_S4E17.png Applejack_jumping_S4E17.png Applejack_'you_okay'_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_nodding_her_head_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-Thanks_to_you-_S4E17.png Applejack_-you_need_your_big_sister_lookin'_after_you!-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_angry_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_walking_away_S4E17.png Applejack_notices_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_pushes_pie_cart_S4E17.png Applejack_-the_cart!-_S4E17.png Applejack_-You_actually_got_them_all_the_way_up_here--_S4E17.png Applejack_-By_yourself--_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_'Well..._yeah'_S4E17.png Applejack_-That's_mighty_impressive!-_S4E17.png Applejack_'she_don't_need_somepony_like_me-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_happy_S4E17.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_reconciled_S4E17.png |-| 10 = Эпилог ---- Cajun_swamp_pony_bayou_S4E17.png Cajun_swamp_pony_eating_pie_S4E17.png Cajun_swamp_ponies_cheering_S4E17.png Elderly_Cajun_swamp_pony_looking_sad_S4E17.png Cajun_swamp_ponies_celebrating_S4E17.png Pony_in_dreadlocks_taking_a_pie_S4E17.png Applejack_-wouldn't_be_enjoying_these_pies-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-and_MY_sister-_S4E17.png Applejack_-trying_to_make_this_delivery_on_your_own-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-I_know...-_S4E17.png Applejack_-I_bet_Granny_Smith_grounds_you_for_a_month-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_feeling_guilty_S4E17.png Applejack_-I_would_totally_trust_you-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_surprised_S4E17.png Applejack_-I_did_get_a_little_carried_away-_S4E17.png Applejack_-if_you_hadn't_snuck_out-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_-that_is_the_kind_of_looking-after-me-_S4E17.png Apple_Bloom_asking_-we're_good-_S4E17.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_hugging_S4E17.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_in_the_bayou_S4E17.png |-| Реклама= Реклама ---- Twitter_promo_Somepony_to_Watch_Over_Me.png EW_promo_Apple_Bloom_dancing_S4E17.png Hub_promotional_Apple_Bloom_looking_at_a_chimera's_snake_head_S4E17.png en:Somepony to Watch Over Me/Gallery es:Somepony to Watch Over Me/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона